How dare you!
by Starkiller2004
Summary: Sonic hurts Amy emotionally, Knuckles hurts her physically. With the help of Tails and two others he helps Amy heal and goes after the hedgehog and echidna that hurt her. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

How dare you...

The carnation-pink hedgehog was sitting down on a bench in the park. She had recently stopped chasing Sonic, but that doesn't mean she stopped loving him, she sighed and stood, about to head home when she spotted Sonic, Knuckles and Tails walking along, the cerulean male standing in the middle. She smiled and walked up to them.

"Hi guys! What's up?"

Sonic stopped in his tracks, turning around and glaring at the sakura female.

"I'll tell you what's up! You! Stop stalking me and leave me alone, damn it! Amy, can't you just take a hint?! I don't love you and never will! So just leave me be, Knuckles make sure she stops stalking me!"

Amy quivered in fear and tried to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes; the read headed echidna pushed her to the ground, even-more tears welled up in her sparkling, jade eyes. He kicked her in the face, she let out a whimper, gaining a nose bleed, he threw another kick to her ribs and Tails interfered and separated the two.

"Knuckles stop! This isn't right!"

"Shut up twin tails!"

He picked up the two-tailed fox and threw him a few metres, then kicked him in the face; he lay there, not having the strength to pick himself up. Amy whimpered, the crimson echidna cracked his neck and resumed kicking her in the ribs, she started crying and begging Knuckles to stop. He shook his head and picked her up, spinning her around then throwing her hard into a bench, her arms bleeding heavily. Sonic was standing there, watching his used-to-be fangirl getting beat to the point of hell; he smirked as he watched his red friend beat the hell out of this annoying stalker of a fangirl. He picked her up by her wrists; he pulled out her hammer, and slammed her across the face with the massive hammer.

"SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" Tails screamed, everyone continued walking not bothering to help, a group of teen agers cheering "Fight, Fight, Fight!" Laughing hysterically whenever the sakura hedgehog was beaten, she fell to the ground with a thud, her lips, legs, head and arms were bleeding heavily.

"Have I made myself clear? Stop stalking Sonic!" She nodded quickly, gaining another kick in the ribs, a loud crack was heard, breaking one of her ribs.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Yes... please don't hit me again!" She begged, whimpering, the cobalt hedgehog smirked and told Knuckles to stop, Amy broke down and started crying her eyes out.

"Okay Knuckles we made our point, let's leave!" Sonic walked off, Knuckles following, Tails ran over to Amy, making sure she didn't move.

"Tails... It hurts... Why would Sonic do that?"

"I don't know, I'm getting, stay perfectly still, if you move it will increase the pain." She nodded, coughing. She fell asleep from the pain. Tails pulled out his phone, ready to call Shadow. Knowing that he would make sure Sonic would pay; he nodded to himself before pushing the 'call' button.

"What do you want Tails?"

"Get to Station Square Park, Amy needs help!"

"I'll be there shortly!"

He walked the whole way there, his quills standing up, as if he were in Super Shadow form. A crimson aura was circulating its way across his raven black fur, his quills moving left and right from the wind. He spotted a yellow and a pink figure, as he got closer; he noticed Tails led on the floor, coughing like he was about to spit out his lungs and Amy was... 'Damn it! No' The ebony hedgehog stared in horror, a group of young, hedgehog boys were running their hands along Amy's chest, legs and bangs, his eyes slowly losing their pupils, only crimson spots remained in his eyes.

The group stopped touching Amy and started to undo her bra, leaving her pink breasts exposed, the group leader did something making him turn into Dark Shadow, he pulled out a penknife from his pocket, then stabbing Amy in the back, she suddenly woke up to a sharp pain in her back, slowly descending, slicing the skin open, she barely managed to realize she was no longer wearing her bra, putting it back on, gaining another stab, this time into her waist.

"Take it off or else the knife goes through your head!" She weakly gripped the hook.

"Rose, don't do it!" She heard Shadow call, the other boys in the group ran off, leaving only the leader with a knife.

"Hey back off! I've got a penknife and I'm not afraid to..." Shad reached out, picking the kid up by his skull.

"You're not afraid to what?" Shadow asked, with no facial expression. He took the knife, going to bring incredible pain to this kid. He stabbed him in the leg, then using his chaos emerald to put the wound together, the teen still felt the pain, screaming in agony, he delivered another stab, yet again healing it. He did so another three times. The first time he screamed down the young hedgehog's ear.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST PUT HER THROUGH?!"

The second time he whispered into his ear.

"She felt equal pain to this. Don't you agree?"

The third and final time, screaming at the top of his lungs into the kid's ears, bursting the young hedgehog's eardrums'.

"**_HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER IN SUCH A WAY! HOW DARE YOU DESIRE TO DO IT TO HER! HOW DARE YOU STAB HER!"_**

The young hedgehog closed his eyes, only managing to whisper at the extreme amount of pain.

"I'm sorry...I'm really, really sorry..."

Shadow's crimson aura faded, still in dark form, just not in Dark Super Shadow form. "Even though you're only twelve and you said you're sorry, begging me almost. I'm still going to kill you. You have no idea how I felt fifty-two years ago... goodnight..." He snapped the hedgehog's neck, broke his ribs and crushed his skull, murdering him in cold blood. Amy had passed out again; he found her dress, putting it back on the pink rose. He picked her up and carried her back to his home. "Silver the hedgehog! THIS GIRL NEEDS SERIOUS MEDICAL ATTENTION!" The grey hedgehog came running down the stairs, followed by a cola hedgehog wearing black and purple Nikes, white pants and a gold and white striped hoodie.

"Shadow, calm yourself down!" Silver told him

"I REFUSE!" He growled

"Hey, stripes, you look... different!" The cola hedgehog said

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO EXPLAIN WHY I LOOK LIKE THIS, TEND TO THIS GIRLS WOUND'S **NOW!**"

The cola hedgehog pulled out a crimson chaos Emerald from his hoodie pocket, using its power to gently make the wound grow larger, "Couldn't you do it, I saw you stabbing that kid and then healing him, anyway... Silver, I need you to remove the dust from this girl's cuts and marks; I don't want to risk an infection!" Silver nodded and used his telekinesis, gathering all the dust into one massive clump, separating it from her stab marks. "There you go Bolt!" Bolt ran upstairs and grabbed a bar of soap, removing his grey gloves, applying it to his bare hand, the peach skin turning white.

He rubbed his hand on her cuts, making her gasp in her sleep, then he rinsed it off using jugged water, getting Silver to remove any stray pieces of soap, revealing none to be found, "It...burns..." Amy managed to spit out. Shadow told the other two hedgehogs' to leave him in peace so he could concentrate when getting the skin to stitch itself together. He gently kissed her hand. He pulled out his green Chaos Emerald and used Chaos Regenerate and the wound put itself together. Her pink bangs swaying from the breeze the open door was carrying in. All the wounds healed and stitched together, almost like glue.

She looked up, greeted by Dark Shadow.

"Rose, I must know who hurt you first!"

The carnation-pink hedgehog looked worried, either tells on Sonic and let him end up in hospital or worse, or say she got depressed and threw herself to the ground. She sighed, knowing he could see right through her if she lied. "Sonic and Knuckles did it. You saw Tails with me, right? He tried to stop Knuckles but he threw him away!"

Shadow's fur was as dark as it could be, his white chest fluff, marked with the blood of the teen-ager he murdered, making it a crimson colour, his eyes were nothing but pure white and his quills looked like he was in super or hyper form. "That's all I need to know..." He said, still with no facial expression.

"Don't go on your own! What if you get hurt?"

"Rose, get some rest, I'll be fine..."

"But-"

"NO BUTS ROSE, STAY HERE AND REST! YOU CAN NOT BE PUT IN ANY MORE HARM! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"LET ME COME WITH YOU!" Amy screamed. "Sorry, I ddin't mean to shout, but please?"

"NO! YOU'LL BE DISGUSTED WITH WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR THEM AND I'VE ALLREADY LOST ONE OF THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT! I won't let you go... because... because... I- I love you! You remind me so much of Maria, if you died, then... then... I- I wouldn't have any purpose to live! So please, stay here and rest! Please... I really don't want to lose you..." She looked at him; he had tears rolling down his cheeks... Shadow the hedgehog was actually... crying?

"Please, Rose! Please!"

She sighed and led down, she saw Shadow running towards Sonic and Knuckles apartment. He spoke in a sing-song, demonic voice, calling...

"Sonic... Knuckles... Come out, come out wherever you are..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wait what! I'm making another chapter of this? As requested by anthonysea I will make another chapter. Oh and if you've read the first chapter Sonic and Knuckles will be suffering slow and painful deaths as payback for what they did to Amy... SO BRACE YOURSELF FOR SOME HARDCORE MURDER! I'll try and keep the gore at a minimum as some of you may get sick at the thought of blood... You're welcome.

Chapter 2: Revenge is a dish best served cold.

Shadow arrived at Sonic's apartment building. 'This is going to be fun!' He thought to himself, chuckling darkly. He spoke at the intercom in the best Knuckles impression he could. "Sonic' it's me Knuckles, I want to talk to you about something!"

"It's open!" Sonic replied, almost in a sleepy tone of voice.

Shadow laughed darkly to himself again, he walked up to Sonic's room and kicked the door open, he saw the blue hedgehog asleep on the couch, he looked as if he had been up all night, Shadow once again chuckled to himself, he waved his arm at the windows and doors, they locked instantly, using the chaos emeralds powers he made a pair of handcuffs appear, he put them on Sonic's hands and feet, restraining him.

Sonic woke up ten minutes later but... it was too late, he tried to scratch his head but looked up in horror, his legs and arms had been restrained to the couch, he felt a dark presence watching over him, he looked grimly over at the kitchen, Shadow was standing there, with the sharpest knife in the kitchen. He watched in fear as the so-called 'emotionless' black and crimson hedgehog walked his direction.

"What do you want to do to me?" The royal blue hedgehog asked the raven-black hedgehog replied in a demonic voice.

"Do you remember anything you did to a certain pink hedgehog? Does 'Amelia Rose' ring any bells?" Sonic thought for a moment. 'Amelia Rose... Amelia is a longer way of saying Amy... dear god! I'm in for it!' Shadow was amused by the sudden change of facial expression.

"Shadow... I'm sorry! Please... I don't wanna die! I'm not ready! Please, anything but murder!" He begged. Shadow held up two of his fingers and gave him two options. "I could beat you severely...or I could make everyone you ever love or care about die!" Sonic gulped, he was in two painful decisions, but when Shadow added, 'severely' on that beat part it made him change his mind, he wouldn't let everyone he care about! He sighed.

"F-Fine, just please! Make it quick and painless, I beg of you!" Shadow laughed again.

"Sorry Blue... but revenge is a dish best served cold..." Shadow wrapped his legs around Sonic's hips and took the knife, carving out the flesh colored circle, Sonic almost passed out, but before he could Shadow's fist took him back to his senses. He was screaming and begging Shadow to stop. The ebony hedgehog didn't, he just kept on carving around the circle. The whole circle fell off of his chest. He screamed at the top of his lungs, gaining a gag from Shadow with his glove, he removed it and wrapped it tightly around his mouth.

"Shh... you'll disturb the neighbors..." Sonic let out more muffled screams of agony, but Shadow continued he reached into the wound, feeling the beating of his heart; he smirked and ripped it clean out of his chest. Sonic closed his eyes forever as his heart beat for the last time in Shadow's hands, the ebony hedgehog dropped the heart in his hands.

Shadow smirked and ran to Angel Island, jumping atop a mountain and he focused all his energy towards his legs, courtesy of Espio the chameleon, and jumped, landing atop the island.

He turned to the red echidna and pulled out one of the various objects hidden in his quills, these objects were bandages, a dagger and a knockout dart and he aimed at the echidna and threw with deadly aim into the echidna's neck, the dart hit, knocking him out instantly.

Shadow smirked and restrained him to the master emeralds posts after removing the emerald from its place. He slapped Knuckles, waking him up, he gagged Knuckles, letting him squirm and wriggle around trying to get free. He sighed and gave in, without a word he gripped the dagger in his quills and brought it to his leg. Knuckles stared in horror, the crimson splashed hedgehog stabbed down on Knuckles leg without enough force; he kept on slowly pushing down, until the hilt touched his flesh. He smirked and slowly brought it back up, Knuckles screamed in pain, Shadow smiled for the first time, it was sick and twisted, he bent over to Knuckles ear and whispered.

"_She didn't deserve what you put her through, she was a sweet, innocent hedgehog who found love... and she got a beating for it... you should be ashamed of yourself Knucklehead..." _ He then reached into his quills pulling out multiple bandages; he picked out one and applied it, using enough pressure to stop the bleeding.

If Knuckles wasn't restrained he would have tore Shadow limb-by-limb, he repeated the process, each time whispering into her ear about how she didn't deserve what he put her through. He made a circle around his heart, teasing almost, Knuckles was crying now, his screams of pain and agony muffled by the gag, he kept going until his torso, arms and legs were nothing more than a crimson bandage, he dealt the final blow to his heart, leaving the restrained, against the poles.

He arrived back at his place, finding Amy crying her eyes out about what happened with Sonic, he approached slowly and held out her hand, nuzzling it, she literally threw herself onto Shadow, crying deeply into his chest, he tried his best to sound sympathetic. She said something and he knew just how to cure it.

"S-Shadow, I feel horrible... a-all I ever did was – hic – try to get Sonic to like me... please just get rid of the pain!"

He held out her arm and pulled out his dagger, she didn't care anymore, first he asked her,

"How bad is the pain?"

She replied "I feel like my heart has been cut into a million different pieces..." She yet again cried hard into the white puff of fur on his chest, making it incredibly damp.

He whispered into her ear. "_I'm about to send you to a world of pure bliss..." _ He gently pushed the blade down, piercing her skin; however, he didn't hesitate or stop as he slowly cut her arm.

Amy was not feeling immense pain like she thought she would, instead she felt... pleasure. She was wondering why she was feeling pleasure when he was cutting her arm open, something that should be making her screaming for him to stop, but he pulled the blade out of the cut in her arm, only to slit his wrist and let his black blood leak into Amy's wound.

She let out a moan of pleasure, Shadow then wrapped his arms around her waist and gently cut Amy's back, she let out another moan of pleasure, her arm was tingling and her blood was becoming a light shade of brown, he stopped again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! Please, I need the pleasure! I don't care how ugly the scars are! Just please!" She begged, he nodded and dug the tip back into her arm, he did gently, he didn't want to do too much as he could still cut a vessel or something, he remained doing so until he though she had had enough. She started begging him again; he refused and went to go get a cloth to clean the wound.

He came back and started cleaning it, while doing so; he noticed that her fur was a darker shade of pink that its original shades; it was a hot pink color now.

He continued cleaning her and soon enough, the blood on her fur was gone; he walked into his room and got a few bandages, wrapping them around her back and stomach, left arm and right hand. She walked over to the closet. "Can I pick something to wear?" He nodded and gave her some privacy. She picked out a grey t-shirt, a grey skirt and black boots. She came out and gave him a seductive grin, his jaw dropped and she thought she saw a slight look of lust in his eyes, she smiled.

"You like?" He quickly nodded. She giggled and kissed him, he started stroking her bangs and deepened the kiss, she placed her hands behind his neck, while they were 'french kissing' Silver and the cola brown hedgehog were watching, instead of the hoodie he was wearing when Shadow arrived with Amy the hedgehog was wearing a jacket with the same color pattern.

"Let's leave 'em alone..." They both walked off, leaving the pink and ebony hedgehogs to continue showing their love for each other, the rest of the night they spent kissing and hugging.


End file.
